Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo
by romantichistory69
Summary: Recuerda sonreír , recuerda los momentos felices que pasamos junto ,recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado ...eso pensaba sam al ver a su novio frente a una lapida ... lose mal summary T.T
1. El comienzo

**HEY CHICOS COMO ESTAN… ESTA VA SER MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES…. COMO SIEMPRE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SOLO LA HISTORIA… BUENO A EMPEZAR CON EL FIC….**

**CEMENTERIO**

El ya no estaba aquí, no era el Freddie que conozco, porque toda la mierda les pasa a las buenas personas, que hizo… alguien que me explique que hizo para se merezca esto

Si no lo notaron soy samantha pucket, solo sam…. He perdido a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que amo tanto, quiero ayudarlo, quiero verlo sonreir

Quiero…. quiero… que vuelva Freddie Benson…

**MESES ATRÁS , CON EL TRIÓ ICARLY **

Para Sam!... gritaba un joven castaño mientras huía de su rubia amiga, que no parecía molesta sino ... feliz

DETENTE BENSON !... gritaba Sam entrando al departamento de su amiga

Que esta pasando aquí?.. decía Carly bajando

Nadie besa mamá y sale ileso .. decía Sam

La besaste ? ... Carly asombrada a pie de la escaleras

El se detuvo por un momento para verla

Impulso ... simplemente dijo encogiendo sus hombros

Antes que pueda correr de nuevo su carnívora amiga lo agarro del brazo y lo empujo al sofá, un segundo después salto para empezar a golpearlo

IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA ...NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR ...grito aparentando estar molesta

Ah ! te refieres a esto... rápidamente cogió los brazos de su agresora y la acerca para darle otro beso

Se separo para empezar a dar golpes

LO VOLVISTE HACER! ...grito en ese momento sentía como todo su cara ardía ,no de cólera si no un poco de vergüenza ya que su amiga presenciaba la escena

Carly no salia de su asombro ,no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Freddie volteo haciendo caer a Sam a un lado del sofá ya que ella estaba encima, y la abrazo con mucha fuerza para inmovilizarla

Carly corrió para poder ver mejor la escena desde la cocina

Freddie sonreía ... a mi me gusta hacer esto ... le dio un pico

Pues a mi no ... intentando zafarse cosa que no podía

Segura .. dijo picaramente para darle otro pico

Benson si tu ... no termino otro beso más por parte de Freedie

Sam aunque lo negaba le gustaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo pero pensó que esta mal no era nada de Freddie mas que su amiga, aunque lo estaba disfrutando mucho tuvo que morder unos de los labios de él.

Auu ! Auu sam,vale entiendo ... dijo soltando su agarre

Se paro dispuesta a irse ,pero antes ...

NO SOY TU NOVIA,TAMPOCO UNA CUALQUIERA PARA QUE PUEDAS BESAR SOLO POR QUE QUIERES BENSON ! grito ahora si estaba molesta

Freddie se levanto y le sonrió

Ya se Sam que no eres una cualquiera y tienes razón no debí hacerlo pero lo .. de .. nov.. novia depende ... dijo bajando la mirada luego lo subia para poder ver esos hermosos ojos azules con los cuales se había enamorado

Sam déjame decirte algo , no pretendo que me creas , yo he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí es por...

Benson odio las mentiras, tu estabas enamorado de carly desde siempre.. dijo algo molesta y interrumpiendo al castaño

Sonrió de nuevo ... me creerías si te digo que nunca estuve enamorada de Carly todo fue para ponerte celosa algo que no funciono ... dijo lo ultimo suspirando

Carly tomo lo primero que vio y se le aventó directo a Freedie

Auu! carly que fue eso? .. dijo girando a verla

Eso.. eso por usarme... fingiendo estar dolida y molesta algo que no podia ,estaba demasiado feliz por su amiga

Freddie al momento de girar

au!.. carly? y ahora por que? ... dijo mirándola

Por no decirme , yo encantado te hubiera ayuda , soy la mejor amiga de sam , tambien tuya .. dijo sonriendo

Se giro y fue directo a Sam

Escucha , no digo que aceptes ser mi novia, solo quiero que aceptes mis sentimientos hacia a ti, se que lo estas pesando ,y claro muchas hablaran pero lo que me importa es lo que tu piensas y sientas, no se desde cuando me enamore de ti, tal vez desde que te vi y me perdí en tu ojos pero tenia miedo tal vez a un rechazo, pero después vino nuestro primer beso y desde ahí ya no pude negar ya estaba enamorado de ti , a mi me gusta como eres jamas te diría que cambiaras algo , eres perfecta como eres ...

La mejillas de Sam empezaban a teñirse con un hermoso rojo carmesí

Tu hermosa cabellera dorada , tus ojos las mas bellos que he visto, me encanta que aunque seas pequeña puedas derribar a quien sea, tu sonrisa una de las mas sincera que he visto pero lo que mas me gusta de ti ... es que eres tu

A estas alturas Sam quería aventarse a sus brazos y decirle si pero ...

No dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y salio lentamente por la puerta

Freedie se quedo bastante triste al parecer no había funcionado

Cuando estaba por irse la puerta se abrió de golpe Sam corrió hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero despues le dio un golpe en el estomago

Vas a tener que hacer mucho méritos Beson si quieres salir con una Pucket .. dijo sonriendo

No esperaba menos ... dijo sonriendo

Cuando Sam se dispuso a irse ,Freddie corrió hacia a ella la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso...1 ..2 ... .3 Sam empezaba a perderse en los labios de Freddie

pero...

Golpe al estomago

QUE TODAVÍA NO SOY TU NOVIA! grito

ok ok eso me lo merecía decia riendo

Esto si te puedo dar .. se paro de puntitas para poder alcanzar su mejilla y darle un tierno beso

Adios idiota ... y salio para dirigirse a su casa

Freddie se quedo como idiota mirando la puerta (** N.A: Irónico verdad jejeej** )

Después de unos segundos mirando la puerta giro para encontró a Carly llorando , corrió hacia ella

Carly .. Carly .. estas bien? ... decía preocupado

Eso ... Eso fue hermoso decía secando las lagrimas

Entonces no estas molestas?.. decía Freddie

Claro que estoy molesta , estoy furiosa, primero por usarme y segundo por no decirme pero estoy muy feliz por Sam al fin encontró a alguien que la quiere por su corazón y no solo por su cuerpo

Ni me lo recuerdes ya me dolía la mano de golpear tanto idio...se tapo la boca al dar se cuenta lo que acaba de decir

Espera, espera que dijiste?

Ya voy mamá ...grito nervioso

Ya no oí a tu mamá.. dijo encarando-lo

clave morse ... dijo rápidamente

Tu .. fuiste tu.. tu los golpeaste , ahora todo tiene sentido , la veces que venias algo golpeado y que ninguno se halla intentado de nuevo acercarse , siempre pensé que era por Sam ,pero se corría de ti dijo sorprendida Carly

Bueno se lo merecían no? ...dijo sentándose

Ahora tu me vas a decir todo lo que has hecho y cuando digo todo es todo... dijo sentándose con el

DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA HABLANDO

No puede ser ... Carly con una lagrimitas en los ojos. ... Aww que lindo todo es por Sam, realmente quieres a Sam por su corazón

No te voy a mentir, alguna veces mire su cuerpo.. dijo algo avergonzado ... pero después cuando miro sus ojos y wo es muy linda

Bueno Carly me tengo que ir te cuidas.. dijo levantando y dándole un beso en la cabeza

Nos vemos Freedie , a y se lo dire a Sam lo de hoy ... dijo

Me lo imaginaba dijo sonriendo

Obvio que si dijo chaooo


	2. Es un merito?

**EN CASA DE SAM**

La rubia llego muy tranquila, se dirigió a su cuarto haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de su madre, lentamente cerro su puerta, dejos sus cosas…

Empezó a chillar, estaba realmente feliz, se dejó caer en su cama, empezando a girar abrazada con una almohada, se levantó y se dirigió a su espejo…

Hey tú, deja de sonreír solo fueron besos del nerd... Mi nerd… tengo mi propio nerd… Decía sin dejar de sonreír

Que está pasando aquí?... Pam entrando

Mamá! Grito y fue directo a abrazarla

En que estas pequeña?... Muchos dulces? … decía Pam

Solo le sonrió, brinco a su cama, tomo una almohada y empezó a chillar de nuevo

Era la niña que tenía Sam en su interior, la niña que había ocultado todos estos años, solo hubo una persona que pudo sacarlo, esa persona fue Freddie.

Seguía abrazada de la almohada sin dejar de sonreír.

Me vas a decir o tengo que adivinar que el "Geek" ya se puso las pilas.

Mamá! El ya no es así, es muy lindo ha cambiado bastante dijo aumentando su sonrisa.

JA! Lo sabía se trataba del nerd…

No dijo nada solo le sonrió…

Y por lo que veo, ya están saliendo verdad? o me equivoco?...

Bueno aun no, dijo tantas cosas lindas de mí, fue muy lindo de su parte y lo mejor de todo no pidió que cambie, quiere que sea la de siempre.

Ósea algo que no estás haciendo ahora? Cuestiono Pam.

Tengo mis momentos, se hubiera sabido que sentía por mí lo que yo siento por él, todo hubiera sido distinto

No decías que le gustaba tu amiga…

Yo también pensé eso, dije que fue para darme celos, no le hubiera creído si no fuera que Carly estuvo presente y oyó todo…

Vaya parece que el Nerd es sincero entonces le dirás que si?

No.. Tendrá que hacer méritos si quiere a una Pucket, no la tendrá tan fácil ..

Bien dicho pequeña, ahora borra esa sonrisa y ve a dormir…

Descansa también …vaya esas terapias funciona ..Dijo sonriéndole

Solo salió del cuarto para irse a descansar también.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN RIDGEWAY**

Hey Carls... saludando Sam llegando a su casillero

Que tal Sam?, llegas temprano hoy ... decía Carly

mmm... has visto a Freddie? ... viendo alrededor Sam

Awwww... no puedes esperar para ver a tu novio... decia Carly

El todavía no es mi novio... grito roja Sam

Bueno después de tantos besitos dijo Carly picando en el estomago de Sam

En eso sonó la campana

Salvada... sabes que Carly solo vamos clases si?... dirigiéndose a su aula

HABÍA PASADO UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUÉS Y FREDDIE AÚN NO LLEGABA

Tranquila Sam ya llegara,lo conoces y jamas se perdería una clase...intentando calmar a su amiga

Eso espero,él nunca llega tard... fue interrumpida por el sonar de la puerta

Toc... Toc... Toc

Profesor puedo pasar?.. decía la voz del castaño desde la puerta

Acaso estas son las horas de llegar...y por que no llevas alguna camiseta?...

No están en las reglas ! grito un gordito alzando el reglamento...

Como sea, pasa pero por llegar tarde tendrás que leer las primeras 5 hojas de libro..dijo el profesor dejando pasar

Esta bien ... gracias Gibby...dijo Freddie

Al entrar Freddie no se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daban las chicas al verle su torso desnudo todas excepto una , que estaba realmente furiosa

Wooo ...exclamo Carly... no sabia que cuerpazo tenia Freddie

Sam la fulmino con la mirada

Ok ok me callo decía encogiéndose

Sam se había dado cuenta de todos las miradas coquetas que le daban a Freedie ,todos se habían dado cuenta, todos excepto él.

No pudo aguantar mas y cuando intercambio miradas con el castaño ...

IDIOTA TU POLO! grito furiosa,Freddie se le puso inmediato ante la mirada de Sam

Hey Gibby tienes algún polo que prestes ? ... el gordito lo miraba "es enserio"

Claro que tengo otro soy Gibby ..dijo lanzado en sus manos

Gracias ... cuando estaba apunto de ponerse

Noooooo! gritaron algunas chicas

El las ignoro , al ponerse intento que Sam lo mirase pero ella lo estaba ignorando "rayos de esta no me salvo" pensó

Gracias pucket... fueron los comentarios de algunas chicas

Así paso la clase un Freddie siendo completamente ignorado por una Sam totalmente furiosa,cuando llego el descanso ella salio volando empujándolo,el corrió detrás de ella...

Sam... Sam... decía llamándola

ALÉJATE IDIOTA! grito

Por favor Sam... corrió y llego a detenerla para rodear-la con sus brazos, ella se limito a cruzar sus brazos

Idiota no quiero que me abrases... aunque no hacia nada para zafarse

Por favor Sam deja que te explique si? ... la giro para que la mirase

Grrrr ! ok habla que sea rápido ... dijo mirándolo

Tu dijiste que querías que haga méritos ...fue interrumpido

Y ponerte así delante de esas son méritos?...aun estaba molesta

No solo digo , esperas estas celosa ... dijo divertido el castaño

Yo celosa?,nunca ya quisiera,habla rápido si no me voy ... dijo desviando la mirada

Bueno como decía, quería que hagas méritos es por eso que le pide a Ted si me podría prestar la escuela una noche,dijo que si pero me me pido que hagas algunas cosas por eso llegue tarde ..dijo el castaño

Eso no explica por que no traías polo ...decía impaciente

Eso fue por que andaba muy sudoroso así que me fui a las duchas,tenia ya puesto mi pantalón pero cuando estaba a punto de salir,entraron los de club de soccer a toda marcha y no se como mi polo termino rompiéndose,luego vine a clase, eso es todo por fa no te moleste siii dijo tomando sus mano

Esta bien ,sabes que no puedo estar molesta cuando me miras asi ...dijo caminando

Espera que dijiste ...dijo divertido

Que vallamos a clase ya va empezar ...caminando mas rápido

A LA MITAD DE LA CLASE

Escuchen chicos , les dejare un trabajo...

Buuu! se quejaron todos

Vengan ,pero sera de a tres para que no haya problema...

En ese momento Sam y Carly sonrieron para luego mirar a Freddie que estaba escribiendo ,Dios sabe que...(**N.A: Yo lose ejeje** )

Pero no fueron las únicas que lo miraron,en especial una que lo miraban lujuriosamente

Pero profesor siempre son los mismos grupo,por que no cambiamos esta vez ... dijo mordiendo su labio y mirando al castaño mientra que el seguida en su mundo (**N.A: yo se quien es su mundo**)

Creo que tiene razón, bueno entonces...

Noooooooo! gritaron Sam y Carly

No quiero mas interrupciones ,ya me cansaron se formara distinto grupos ,ahora todos en silencio que los llamare ...dijo el profesor

Y empezó a formar grupos al final solo quedaron 6 chicos.

Freedie,Wendy,Sofia(la chica que hablo para que cambiaran los grupo),Ruben(A cual a Freddie no le caía por obvias razones),Shanon(Su locura por Freedie llego hasta el punto de cambiarse de curso para estar cerca de el) y Ryan(linda chica pero cuando ve a un chico lindo se le tira encima)

Lo notaron,ni a Carly ni a Sam le toco con él,estaban algo preocupadas por Sofia y Ryan , no pararon de mirarlo en todo la clase

Sam temía , primero que a Freddie le tocara con Ruben en varias ocasiones Sam tuvo que detenerlo para que no le rompiese su cara,"esperen celos? ,rayos una señal y yo nunca me di cuenta , si seras idiota Sam" pensó , y segundo pase lo que paso no quería que le tocase con Sofia por obvias razones

El profesor llamo a los 6 adelante ,todos estaban impaciente excepto cierto castaño que no despegaba la vista de su cuaderno aun cuando estaba parado

Freddie Benson ... empezó a decir el profesor ...

**HASTA ACÁ LO DEJARE POR EL MOMENTO , OJALA LES GUSTES CUALQUIER OPINION AYDUARIA BASTANTE SOY NUEVO EN ESTO Y ESTOY MEDIO VOLADO , ESO ES TODO BYE BYE**


	3. Primer merito la Cita

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, VOY HA SEGUIR CORREGIENDO ALGUNAS COSAS, COMO DIJE SOY NUEVO EN TODO ESTO Y CADA CONSEJO ES BUEN RECIBIDO **

**BUENO ICARLY NO ES MIO ES DE DAN SCHNEIDER, POR AHORA CONTARE LA PARTE FELICES DE LA HISTORIA, MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS DESPUES VIENE LO BUENO XD**

**Y SI MAS LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA**

Freddie Benson ... empezó a decir el profesor ...Sofia y Wendy**(N.A: lo sé lo sé no se me ocurrieron apellido)** los demás forme grupo

"mierda mierda mierda, porque le toco con esa, bueno al menos le toco con Wendy ella me ayudara" _pensó Sam_

-Wendy…_susurro el castaño_…claro Wendy..._gritó corriendo a ella haciendo que todos se sorprendieran_

_-_Tú...tú…_tomándola de los hombros…_ eres perfecta…

"ok ok eso dolió" _pensó Sam_

-Dime que me ayudaras porfa…_dijo el castaño_

-ok... _dijo sin entender la pelirroja_

-Genial eres la mejor... _dijo abrazándola y alzándola para darle vuelta_

"Y eso me mató"..._siguió Sam_

_Tan rápido como el bajo salió corriendo del salón, aun cuando la clase faltaba para que termine, todos se quedaron viendo su trayecto…._

-Y ahora qué le pasa a Benson, primero lo de la camiseta, después no presta atención a mi clase y ahora simplemente se va, como sea Wendy le avisas lo que les toca… _termino el profesor _

_No volvieron a ver a Freddie hasta el día siguiente _

**EN CASA DE LOS HERMANOS SHAY**

**-**Sigues molesta… _pregunto Carly a ver a su amiga tan distante_

-Algo pero ya se me pasara…_dijo Sam desde el sofá_

-No te preocupes, yo también quiero matarlo por… _no término de hablar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe_

-Sé que me quieres matar por todo y me lo merezco, pero espero que me perdones_…dijo un poco agitado el castaño_

-Benson odio los "méritos" que haces, pero está bien…_dijo viéndole_

-Te lo recompensare empezando hoy, preparada para tu primera sorpresa, te espero hoy a las 8 en la escuela, Carly "misión vestido"…_dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la casa de su amiga_

-Vestido?... _pregunto Sam viendo a Carly_

-Ay no ,pero iré a ver conste Freddie... _grito aunque que él ya se había ido_

-Vestido?.. _repitió Sam_

-SI si si vestido ahora sube... _dijo empujándola _

-Pero faltan 5 horas..._ dijo como si fuera obvio_

-Por eso tenemos poco tiempo.._. intentado subirla pero ella se quedo estática _

_-_Esta loco si cree que usare vestido... _se quejo Sam_

-Vamos Sam por Freddie... _intentado convencerla_

-No,me niego ademas si va ser en la escuela por que diablos quiere que lleve vestido..._ se quejo de nuevo Sam_

-Ni yo lo entiendo,pero debe ser importante no crees así que vamos a alistarte... _decía otra vez intentando empujarla _

-No ya dije y es mi ultima palabra... _dijo sentándose_

-Ok ya no te molesto,solo mañana le explicas por que lo dejaste plantando... _dijo alzando su voz en la ultima palabra_

-No me vas convencer con eso... _dijo encendiendo la tv_

_-_Solo decía , saldré en un rato quieres algo... dijo

-Nada solo ve... _dijo sin dejar de ver la televisión_

_Pasaron las horas,cada vez esta mas y mas cerca, Sam estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, se sentía terriblemente mal,acaso seria capaz de verlo después hoy __y si ya no quiere nada con ella, el sabia que no le gustan los vestidos entonces ¿por qué?, ademas que había planeado para ellos hoy ,que había hecho para ella... dudo un poco pero cogió su celular y llamó a Carly_

_-_Vamos , contesta..._Sam daba vuelta por todo la sala._.. Carly por favor ven lo mas rápido que puedas

-Sam por Dios mujer te tardaste... _Carly tenia la idea que si dejaba sola a Sam ella se sentiría culpable y la llamaría rápido pero_...enserio Sam son las 6:30 solo falta 1 hora y media

-Quiero ir Carly por favor amiga te necesito... _su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse_

_-_Voy lo mas rápido que puedo,no estoy cerca tardare un poco

-Por favor Carly ven , me siento mal... _con su voz cada vez mas y mas quebrada_

-Pero por que no me llamaste antes,hubiera ido volando

-No me hagas sentir peor , el... el se decepcionara de mí,no quiero eso por favor ven ... _esto ya lo decía llorando_

**DESPUÉS DE ALGUNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CARLY**

_Carly llego lo mas rápido que pudo , al entrar vio a su amiga llorando corrió hacia ella y la abrazo_

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien pero ahora debemos apresurarnos... _era como las 7 :20_

_-_Carly no va a querer nada conmigo... _decía llorando_

-Que estas diciendo ,Freddie te ama ,él jamas se decepcionaría de ti , así que vamos que se no hace tarde... _intentado calmarla_

ERAN LAS 8:00 HORA DE LA CITA

-Carly ya es hora..._ decía muy impaciente Sam_

-Voy lo mas rápido que puedo así que relájate

ERAN LAS 9:00 UNA HORA DE RETRASO

-Listo puedo maquillarte en el camino **(N.A: hasta ahora no entiendo como lo hacen)**

_Las chicas bajaron a toda marcha sin darle importancia los gritos del portero ,pero parece que la suerte no estaba del lado de chicas..._

-En serio ningún taxi... _decía muy impaciente Carly_

_-_El seguro ya se fue... _decía Sam apunto de llorar_

-No no no no no no, no llores él va estar ahí te lo aseguro,él te esperaría todo el día si es posible

_Con esas palabras pudo tranquilizar a su rubia amiga que andaba un poco triste por todo_

15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE , LAS CHICAS SEGUÍAN SIN SUERTE

-Vamos taxi..._ decía aun mas impaciente Carly _

_-_Samantha ?..._ decia un voz bastante familiar_... que haces acá?... pregunto Marissa

-Tampoco es un gusto verla loca... _decía sin darle importancia su presencia_ **(N.A: xd siempre sera así con la Mamá de Freddie)**

-No no no, que haces aquí y no estas con mi hijo, no se supone que deberías estar con el desde las 8... _dijo sorprendiendo mucho a las chicas_

-Como sabe eso

-Freddie me lo dijo

_Sam no lo podía creer , el lo había dicho ,¿acaso su mamá acepta una relación de ella con su hijo?, no era posible su mamá la odia , o ¿no?_

_-_Y no dijo nada?... _Sam aún sin creer_

_-_Para que ? , serviría de algo? , a mi hijo le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo ,pensé que tu también pero por lo que veo solo quieres jugar con él, al menos le hubieras dicho que no ibas a ir... _esas palabras golpearon directo al corazón de Sam_

-Por favor ayúdeme a llegar se lo pido... _dijo con algunas lagrimas asomándose_

DESPUÉS DE ALGUNOS MINUTOS EN EL CARRO DE LA SEÑORA BENSON

-Listo, ya termine de maquillarte ,te ves hermosa a Freddie le encantaras..._ dijo intentando animar a su amiga _

_-_No sé como ,pero siempre terminas haciéndole daño,esto no son unos de tus ataques físico que se curarían rápido, que necesidad de atacar a su corazón acaso te gusta verlo sufrir..._ Con estas palabras termino de matar a Sam , se puso a llorar con sus manos cubriendo su rostro _

_-_Señora Benson no sea tan mala... _dijo Carly _

-No Carly ,tiene razón, soy egoísta solo pensaba en mi,solo por no ponerme un vestido, ni siquiera tendría que verlo, no se merece a una chica como yo... _dijo llorando aún mas_

-Acaso ahora quieres huir,entonces solo serias una cobarde ,vamos ve dile que no lo quieres ,al menos eso para no verlo sufrir..._ fue interrumpida _

-Noooooo!... _gritó Sam_... yo lo quiero mucho ,él es una persona muy importante para mi

-Entonces ve díselo , dile que lamentas llegar tarde y arregla todo..._ dijo llegando a Ridgewell _

_Sam empezó a correr pero se detuvo para voltear a ver a la señora Benson_

-Loc...Señora Benson, usted acepta un relación mía con Freddie..._ dijo algo preocupada_

_Marissa llego a ella y la tomo de los hombro_s

-Prefiero mil veces una relación tuya con mi hijo, que con esa carita de muñeca..._ sabiendo que Carly estaba a su lad_o

-Hey estoy aquí..._se quejo Carly _

-He visto como mi hijo te mira y como lo miras tu ,solo existe una palabra que lo describe "AMOR", no como otras que solo se fijan por que les salvo la vida

-Sigo aquí..._ haciendo pucheros Carly_

-Ve Sam no lo hagas esperar mas, el estará ansioso de verte..._ le dijo con una sonrisa que jamas le había brindado _

_-_Hey carita de muñeca trae tu bolsa de maquillaje... _dijo sonriendo_

-Que soy Carly..._gritó algo resignada_

_Sam se había dado media vuelta y se dirigió al edificio,todo estaba oscuro solo por una leve luz que provenía de una puerta, se dirigió con un poco de temor ,que le podría decir, la verdad razón ,el estará molesto,todos estos era los pensamientos de Sam que lentamente se dirigía a esa pequeña luz..._

-Freddie,creo que no vendrá es mejor irse_... reconocía esa voz era del directo franklin _

-Ella vendrá, lo sé pero igual gracias por todo Ted_...dijo suspirando_

_Lentamente abrió la puerta ,para encontrarse con el salón todo decorado ,con los colores y diseños que a ella le gustan, en medio de todo se encontraba una mesa donde se encontraba Freddie ,todo era muy bello Freddie la conocía muy bien y sabia que le gustaba,todo era perfecta para una bella noche __**(**_**N.A: hablo del salón donde hacen deportes no se como se les dice_)_**

_Camino lentamente , aun con un poco de temor de que le diría por la tardanza, el alzo su mirada y fue como si una luz lo iluminara _

_-_Sam... _gritó muy feliz , a él no le interesaba si llegaba tarde solo con tenerla lo hacia muy feliz _

_Antes de llegar con el se cruzo con el director Franklin_

_-_Son un dúo perfecto inténtalo no tengas miedo... _dijo sonriendo ,ella solo siguió con su camino_

_-_Hola... _dijo tímidamente llegando a él_

-Hola..._dijo muy sonriendo,aunque se le borro al notar su maquillaje corrido,"Estuvo llorando""Tan mal se puso""Diablos no debí obligarla prácticamente lo hice" "Si seras idiota Benson" pensaba algo preocupado _

_La invito a sentarse para que pueda disfrutar la comida que habia preparado para ella, pero algo andaba mal ella apenas tocaba su comida, sus respuesta se limitaban a solo asentir , tenia que hacer algo , hizo un señal a Wendy para que ponga música (estaba cerca de la puerta Sam ni siquiera la noto) _

_-_Quieres bailar?... _pregunto con algo de temor el castaño, ella solo asentio_

_Pasaron algunos minutos bailando , ella evitaba a cualquier cosa su mirada, aunque estuvieran bailando muy cerca, solo se notaba dos personas muy distantes..."tengo que hacer algo "... Pensó el castaño_

_-_Yo ,lo siento , sabia que no te gusta usar vestido y prácticamente te obligue a que vinieras sin recibir respuesta alguna, soy un idiota perdóname... _dijo con mucha sinceridad_

Ella alzo la mirada sin creer lo que había dicho , el había ello todo por ella y sentía culpa cuando debería ser ella , no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar escondiéndose en su pecho

-Tranquila nos iremos, yo solo quiero que te sientas mej..._ fue interrumpido_

-Cállate idiota, yo debería estar pidiendo disculpa, soy muy egoísta pensaba solo en mi , solo por no usar vestido...

-Yo sabia que no te gustaban los ... _fue interrumpido de nuevo_

-Déjame terminar,nunca nadie había hecho esto por mi ,cada detalle que tomaste para decorar este lugar ... _alzo su mirada_...por que ,dime porque eres tan perfecto

_El sonrió _

_-_Por que conocí a la mujer perfecta... _se acerco lentamente y le dio un corto beso_

_-_Debo verme fatal... _dijo separándose_

-Naa, te ves hermosa, ni se te nota..._dijo limpiando sus lagrimas_... ves , te ves hermosa

-Benson ,me veo mal lose , no tienes que ser tan bueno siempre

-Hablo enserio... _dijo sonriendo , ella le dio un golpe en el hombro_

-Auu! , por que fue eso?

-Por ser tan jodidamente perfecto, por ser tan bueno,tan dulce y poder sacar este lado de mi... _al terminar le dio otro golpe_

-Y ahora por que... _dijo sonriendo_

-Por hacerme llorar, te lo pido no me pongas tan sentimental quieres Besnson... _dijo sonriendo_

-Ok, princesa Puckett

-Te quiero pedir un ultimo favor

-Lo que tu quieras

-Espérame un poquito mas, quiero arreglarme

-Necesito algo a cambio... _dijo picaramente_

-Solo por que yo también lo quiero... _se acerco y le dio un pico_

_Ella se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta_

_-_Sam, Sam_... gritaba Wendy... _están bien las cosas con Freddie?

-Mejor que nunca,espera a que hora llegaste, como sea necesito llamar a Carly préstame tu celular

-No te tardes , ya te a esperado bastante.

MARCO RÁPIDAMENTE A CARLY

-Carly donde estas amiga?...

-Ahh... _se notaba que recién se levantaba_

-Diablos ya estas en tu cama

-Algo así,aahh, paso algo con Freddie?..._dijo algo preocupada_

-Quiero arreglarme,pero creo que es tarde pensé que aun estabas por acá

-Ven a sala de profesores..._dijo rápidamente_

-Para que?.._.dijo algo confundida_

-Tu solo ven... _dijo colgando_

_Al llegar encontró al director Franklin con Marissa y Carly sentada_

-Te tardaste..._dijo Marissa_

-Todo va bien con Freddie... _preguntó ahora Ted_

-Que esta pasando aquí?... _dijo mirando a los tres_

_Después que Carly le explicara todo, se dirigió a donde estaba Freddie para sorprenderlo ,Carly había hecho un buen trabajo_

_-_Como me veo?... _dijo llegando a él_

_Se levanto y la miro por algunos segundo_

-Prefiero a la de antes... _dijo bromeando_

_Ella le dio un golpe_

_-_Idiota... _dijo para luego abrazarlo_

-Te ves hermosa..._dijo viéndola a los ojos_

-Dime que hay mas comida , no he comido en mas de las 6 horas..._dijo sobando su estomago_

-Valla es todo un récord... _dijo riendo_

-Freddie empecemos desde cero, olvidemos lo que paso y disfrutemos esta noche

_Después de eso todo la velada salio bien , se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas ,desde que se conocieron hasta este hermoso momento que compartia ellos...Freddie la invito a bailar (todas las canciones era lentas)_

-Hay Freddo solo a ti se te ocurre todas estas cosas... _dijo muy sonriendo_

-No te gusta?... _en un tono medio raro_

-Me encanta,ojo solo quiero que seas detallista conmigo, quedo claro

-Ay no es justo , acabo de conocer a un chica y es muy ... _no termino de hablar por que Sam clavo sus uñas en su cuello (él lo tenia por la cintura, ella tenias sus manos alrededor de su cuello)_

-Ok ok solo contigo

-Mas te vale,mamá no comparte a su chico

_El solo sonrió_

-Ay algo que no entiendo , por que pediste a Wendy ayuda y después la llamaste perfecta y la abrazaste ... _en estas dos ultimas palabras volvió a clavar sus uñas_

-Au au au! Sam para... _dijo quejandosé_

-Uy lo siento..._ dijo sonriendo_

-Que estas celosa?... _dijo juguetonamente_

_Otra vez clavo sus uñas_

-Au! Sam ,ok entiendo... _dijo suspirando_

-Entonces habla

-Pues Wendy, es un secreto, pero le gusta uno de mis amigos del AvCLub

-Ñoño... _dijo divertida _

-Hey no todos somos así, eso piensa de mi?

-Pues si, eres el rey de los ñoños ... _después acaricio sus mejillas._.. pero eres mi ñoño, continua

-Ella me había pedido ayuda para enseñarle sobre computación, yo acepte, ya sabes para que pueda impresionarlo

-Diablos como no se me ocurrió..._ susurro Sam_

-Que dijiste?... _preguntó Freddie_

-Nada nada continua... _pidió Sam_

_-_Buena ella accedió ayudarme con todos los equipos , no podía pedirle a unos de mis amigos del Avclub

-Por que?... _dijo algo confundida_

-No solo a ellos si no a cualquier hombre,ya sabes son todos unos mañosos , yo siempre note que eras hermosa ,ellos solo se fijarían en tu cuerpo y eso detesto... _dijo atraiéndola mas a ella_

-Tranquila Benson, no estés celoso... _dijo divertida_

-Yo no estoy celoso, sol que ashh... _dijo suspirando_

_-_Freddie... _tomo su mano y lo llevo a su corazón_... lo sientes, solo tu puedes ponerlo así, no se como pero siempre me haces sentir especial,me haces sentir única cada pequeño detalle, cada muestra de afecto que tienes hacia a mi, haces que mi corazón se acelere ,se que puedo confiar en ti, se que jamas me lastimarías lo has demostrado muchas veces , por eso te pido aunque nuestra relación no funcione , no te alejes , quédate a mi lado ,ESTARÍA PERDIDA SIN TI

_Al terminar de hablar Freddie no aguanto mas y la abrazo con todas su fuerza_

-Lo escuchas, sabes por que esta así , por que desde que te vi supe que había conocido a la mujer perfecta,aunque me lastimaras físicamente y al veces emocionalmente , siempre me mostrabas la sonrisa mas sincera que he visto, te agradezco que hallas entrado en mi vida , te agradezco que me enseñaras esta parte de ti, SIN TI MI VIDA SIMPLEMENTE NO SERIA VIDA

_Sam no pudo evitar que se le escapara algunas lagrimas,Freddie era muy especial para ella , y ella era muy especial para él... después de una tiernas miradas se acercaron lentamente para terminar este hermoso momento con beso, un beso que significaba mucho, un beso que significa AMOR_

**QUE TAL BONITO NO, LO SE ESTOY PONIENDO A SAM MUY SENTIMENTAL... ESPERO QUE LE GUSTES ME TARDE MAS DE LO HABITUAL POR QUE ES BASTANTE LARGO PARA MI ... AUN FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA , MOSTRARE LOS MOMENTOS MAS FELICES DESPUÉS LLEGARA LA TRAGEDIA TAN TAN TAANNNNNNN BYE BYE **


	4. Dias de Sam

**AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN LAMENTO LA DEMORA, SOLO QUE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA TUVE EXAMEN Y SE COMPLICO TODO, UN DATO ESTA HISTORIA ESTOY QUE LA ESCRIBO DÍA TRAS DÍA , TENGO OTRAS TERMINADAS PERO ME GUSTO ESTA MAS, BUENO ICARLY NO ES MIO Y SIN MAS LA HISTORIA**

**EN EL ****CEMENTERIO**

Uno de los perores días en la ciudad de Seattle, en especial para un grupo de jóvenes que despedían a una pequeña niña

-Papá? , Que hacen?... decía un niño corriendo hacia el ataúd de su hermana… Jodi no va poder salir, Papá diles que se detengan…el joven castaño solo lo ignoraba sin dejar de ver la lápida, aquel joven no mostraba emoción alguna, dolor? , Tristeza? , Odio? simplemente nada.

Uno joven rubia se acercó hacia aquel niño solo para poder abrazarlo, no pude soltar algunas lágrimas al escuchar lo que el niño le pedía "Mamá por favor diles que se detengan"

El joven castaño se arrodillo para poder ver al niño

-Todo va estar bien, tenemos que seguir adelante no conseguiremos nada deteniéndonos, por favor cuídalo tengo que ir a trabajar… le dijo a la rubia

Acaso era un maldito insensible, no le dolía la pérdida de un ser querido, nadie entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel joven.

"En esto se ha convertido el hombre que amo tanto, confía en mi te lo pido cualquier cosa yo seré tu apoyo pero dime algo" pensaba la rubia que solo se limitó asentir tristemente

Él paso por algunos presente que solo desaprobaban la actitud del joven

"Maldito insensible" "Como se puede ir en un momento así" era los pensamientos de aquellas persona excepto de grupo que solo veía tristemente en el hombre que se había convertido

Todos veían como se iba sin voltear poco a poco se desvanecía su imagen hasta que finalmente se fue…

Te extraño Freddie… dijo finalmente la rubia

**DESPUÉS DE AQUELLA BELLA VELADA, SI SAM PENSABA QUE TODO IBA SER NORMAL, ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADA, EMPEZANDO DESDE QUE LLEGO A RISGEWELL**

-No te lo mereces, conseguirá alguien mejor… dijo una chica

-El pronto se cansara de ti… continuo la otra chica a lado de la anterior

-Que babosadas hablan lárguense antes que las manden al hospital… dijo Sam molesta

-Cómo puede estar con alguien como tu

-Está bien, disfrútalo mientras puedas

-Y a estas que les pico… dijo Sam muy confundida

Paso de todo para que llegase a su aula empezando de algunas que la miraban mal ,otras que se acercaron para felicitarla sin saber el ¿Porque ?, uno que otro que gritaba Seddie! y algunos que apoyaban el Creedie solo lloraban **(N.A: todo es muy obvio excepto para Sam) **

-Ok hoy están mas raros de lo habitual... se dijo así misma

-Que rayos se les pasa , dejen de mirarme o los golpeare a todos... dijo al darse cuenta de la situación

En ese momento entro Carly con Wendy estaban muy nervioso se notaba a kilómetros , mas raro fue cuando se sentaron un asiento mas adelante de lo usual, Sam estaba frustrada tenia que hablar con las chicas tal vez ellas sabrían algo , intento llamarlas pero ellas solo la ignoraban , lo cual solo frustro mas a Sam ,se dispuso a llegar a ellas pero como estaban muy cansada no se quiso parar, así que intento caminar por encima de las sillas , grave error , segundos después un gran sonido se escucho en todo el aula al voltear solo vieron como Sam intenta pararse pero imposible estaba muy adolorida y con una carpeta encima de ella,Freddie que había llegado en ese momento observo la escena , rápidamente se acerco a ella.

-Sam, Sam estas bien?... pregunto preocupado Freddie

-Claro que estoy bien, solo probaba si era solido el piso... dijo claramente sarcástica

-Ok fue estúpido preguntar... dijo ayudándola a levantar

-Au, au ,duele , ten cuidado... Sam se había lastimado su tobillo y alrededor de todo su brazo

-Lo siento, te llevare a enfermería perdóname si te lastimo... dijo tomando su cintura y ella paso su brazo por encima de su hombro

-No tranquilo ya estas haciendo mucho por mí, ay Benson por que seras así conmigo... dijo sonriendole

-Sencillo Pucket por que te quiero mucho... dijo acerca su nariz a la de ella

-Awwww! ... escucho en todo el aula , haciendo que la pareja despertara sin evitar que se sonrojen

**EN LA ENFERMERÍA**

**-**Au, au tenga cuidado ... le dijo a la enfermera que curaba su tobillo

-Puedo hacerlo yo?... dijo Freddie que se acerco a tomar la mano de Sam

A la enfermera le pareció tierno la escena pero tenia que ser profesional así que cambio de actitud

-Joven debería regresar a su aula yo me puedo encargar de todo

El asintió algo triste estaba yéndose lentamente pero Sam no soltó

-No, quiero que se quede por favor... era una de las pocas veces que pedía algo con tanta amabilidad

La enfermera accedió luego le dio instrucciones como curar a Sam

-Au au Freddie... se quejaba Sam

-Lo siento creo que no hay mucha diferencia... dijo triste

-No tranquilo solo ten un poco mas de cuidado... dijo revolviendo su cabello **(N.A: Sam estaba en una camilla y Freddie estaba arrodillado solo para aclarar)**

Después de algunos minutos Sam ya estaba un poco mejor , podía caminar con algo de dificultad pero podía

-Joven hizo un gran trabajo espero que también me ayude con su hombro, señorita se puede sacar su polo... dijo con mucha tranquila pero no contó que los dos jóvenes se pusieran muy nerviosos

-Vamos no te pondrás nervioso solo con ver la espalda de tu novia ¿verdad?... dijo picaramente la enfermera

-Él no es mi novio... dijo rápidamente Sam

-Ah no? pues deberían, se ve que tienen mucha confianza y ademas hacen bonita pareja , chicos iré hablar con el director... dijo saliendo dejando en silencio a los jóvenes

Después de algunos segundos incómodos , Sam algo nerviosa se saco su polo y Freddie empezó ayudarla

-Gracias Freddie... dijo rompiendo el silencio

-No deberías , yo lo hago por que te quiero ... dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Negó con la cabeza

-No por esto, ya de antes siempre me has ayudado , aun cuando siempre te he tratado mal

-Listo acabe ya podemos irnos a clases... dijo separándose un poco

-Espera... Sam lo detuvo el lo miro confundido

-Cargame... mando Sam

-Que?

-Que me cargues idiota, aun duele

-Pero Sam... se quejo

-Porfis... dijo poniendo carita de cachorrito

-Diablos como negarme... dijo dándole la espalda

-Siiiiii... festejo Sam

-Te pareces mucho a Car... se callo sabiendo lo que se venia , no le gusto nada lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-Carly?... dijo empezando a molestarse

-No no no dije nada... intento cambiar su error

Lo empujo haciéndole caer

-Iré sola y no quiero verte detrás de mí Benson... dijo poniéndose de pie algo adolorida pero no evito que saliera azotando la puerta

Sam solio cojeando ,seguida por Freddie

-Sam , Sam ... intento llamarla

-He dicho que no me sigas... dijo molesta

En ese momento hubo cambio de hora así que salieron los alumnos , se habían tardado mucho en enfermería **(N.A: Tórtolos ) **Sam se cruzo con Carly que salia junto a Wendy

-Hey Sam has visto Freddie ... hablo Wendy

-Ese, esta por allá ... señalando al castaño que intentaba acercarse... he dicho que no te acerques ...Freddie se rindió , dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casillero seguido por Wendy

-Que paso?, no me digas que se pelearon en enfermería?... dijo carly

-Pues no , todo iba bien pero el idiota me comparo con alguien

-Para que te pongas así debió ser alguien que te cae mal

-En realidad no

-Con quien fue?

-Contigo... dijo simplemente Sam

-oook, debería sentirme ofendida, o ...dijo Carly

-No es eso , te quiero amiga y lo sabes ,solo que no me gusta que me compare con nadie aun cuando fuese Jennette McCurdy aun así no me gustaría

-Creo que exageras, ven vamos hablar con él... dijo jalando a Sam

Bueno lo que las chicas no esperaban era ver al joven castaño siendo arrinconado por un bella señorita

-Entonces Fred, nos vemos mas tarde ... acercándose cada vez mas y mas a él, poniendo su mano en su pecho

-He .. si claro ... nos vemos a las 5 ... dijo bastante nervioso

-Sera un placer verte lindo como siempre, nos la pasaremos muy bien ... dijo recorriendo su mano hasta su hombro **(N.A: lo mismo que hizo Cat , en el episodio especial "salto sobre el atún asesino" en Sam y Cat) **

No muy lejos dos chias observaron y escucharon todo , la pelinegra esta preocupada por la saluda de su castaño amigo , en cambio la rubia estaba furiosa echaba humo espero que la chica se fuera para acercarse al castaño y azotarlo contra el casillero

-Osea primero me comparas algo que odio y segundo vas a salir con esa zorra a la que odio aun mas

-Sam! ... regaño Carly

-Silencio Carly... dijo Sam

-Salir?, no como?... no termino de hablar Sam interrumpió

-Sabes que as lo que quieres , solo no me vuelvas a hablar ... empujándolo de nuevo

-De donde saco que voy a salir con alguien?... se dijo así mismo

-Te escucho decirle a Sofia... dijo Carly que se había quedado , ella sabia que Freddie jamas engañaría a Sam

-Que ? no , solo nos veremos en mi casa

-Eso es aun peor no crees

-Pero También va estar Wendy ya sabes por el trabajo en grupo

-Ve hablar con ella , pero con cuidado ya sabes estará así por estos días... dijo carly

-Eso haré, estos días? ... dijo confundido Freddie

-Tu solo ve y intenta arreglarlo, por cierto hoy haremos ICarly llega temprano

Freddie llego hasta el aula donde estaba Sam

-Sam , Sam... dijo apoyándose en la silla donde se encontraba ella

-Creo que estoy escuchando aun traidor... dijo Sam estaba molesta

-Sam, vamos sabes jamas te traicionaría o haria algo que te lastimase

Tenia razón en realidad eso estaba pensando Sam todo el tiempo, pero hecho ganan a palabras

-Disculpa, yo no hablo con traidores ... dijo dirigiéndose a otro sitio

Freddie rasco su cabeza en señal de desesperación

-Problemas con tu novia... dijo un chica

Freddie ignoro ese comentario, tanto Sam como Freddie, no se había puesto a pensar por que pensaban que eran novios , bueno eran algo así a enamorados pero no formalmente , pero bueno eso ahora no era el problema

-Deberías dejar que se le pase ... dijo una chica

-Tu crees? ... dijo sentándose en el asiento que había dejado Sam

-Si mira, déjala que se le pase y después habla con ella , solemos tener estos cambios de humor en tu .. ya sabes ... dijo ruborizándose la chica

-Supongo gracias... dijo Freddie

-Es que Seddie tiene que ganar ... dijo mostrando un llavero con la letra SEDDIE en el

Freddie solo sonrió por el gesto de la chica

Así paso todo la mañana en la escuela Risgewell , con algunos intento de Freddie hacia a Sam , grave error por que ella lo mandaba a volar

EN LA CASA DE LOS HERMANOS SHAYS

-Deberías darle una oportunidad para que te explique... dijo Carly intentado ayudar a su castaño amigo, en ese momento entro Freddie

-Sam me dejarías explicar por favor

-No , anda explícale a esa

-Si lo dices por Sofia solo me veré con ella por el trabajo en grupo ademas también va estar Wendy y va ser en mi casa

-Entonces no tienes ningún problema que este presente

-No claro que no es mas si quieres puedes estar desde ahora

-Con gusto ... dijo dirigiéndose a casa del castaño

-Freddie ya no la riegues mas quieres... dijo algo cansada Carly

-Lo intentare ... dijo saliendo de la casa de su amiga , pero noto algo extraño su puerta estaba abierta pero recordó a Sam y todo tuvo sentido , al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Sam y a su mamá discutiendo

-SÁCATE TUS SUCIOS ZAPATOS DELINCUENTE! ... DIJO LA SEÑORA BENSON

-USTED NO ME DICE QUE HACER LOCA!... DIJO SAM

-DELINCUENTE!

-LOCA!

-DELINCUENTE!

-LOCA!

-Mamá, Sam pueden parar... dijo cansado al ver la escena

Marissa sonrió

-Tienes razón hijo creo que debería llevarme mejor con mi NUERA ... dijo muy cerca a Sam haciendo que le entraran escalofrió pero Sam no se quedaría sin decir nada

-Claro , tienes razón como no querer a mi SUEGRA... dijo con el mismo tono

-NUERA!

-SUEGRA!

-NUERA!

-SUEGRA!

-Ay ya que ... dijo cansando , después de dos horas escuchando como discutían sonó la puerta

-Mi salvación ... dijo mirando el techo

-Hola Wendy , llegas temprano

-Si me trajeron de pasada ... respondió la pelirroja

-Pasa pero tapas tus oídos ... dijo confundiendo a la pelirroja pero entiendo al ver discutiendo a Sam con la Señora Benson

-Y entonces como te va con Mike... dijo Freddie

-Genial , gracias en realidad funciono todo lo que me enseñaste... dijo muy feliz

-Hey Wendy es verdad que te gusta un ñoño? ... pregunto Sam

-Sam mi mamá ?... al no ver su presencia

-Dijo que tiene una emergencia en el hospital y se fue a cambiar , entonces Wendy es verdad

-Se lo dijiste... dijo algo mesta la pelirrroja

-Si creo que esta bien , ademas son amiga y creo que deberías decirle a Carly ellas te ayudaran

-Supongo... dijo suspirando

-Ja! es verdad... dijo riendo

-De que te ríes Puckett, si tu también sales con un ñoño... dijo señalando a Freddie

-Primero yo no salgo con un ñoño y segundo tal vez ya no lo haga

-Sam si me dejaras explicar... dijo Freddie

-No ver para creer ... solo dijo Sam

Estuvieron hablando Wendy seguía con Freddie en el sofá mientras que Sam seguía discutiendo con la señora Benson ya lista , en eso sonó la puerta Freddie se levanto y se dirigió para abrir la puerta , vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando vio a una bella señorita bastante llamativa apenas usaba una minifalda y un top que no dejaban nada a la imaginación

-Hola Fred... dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Ho..la pasa... dijo nervioso

Sam que vio el gesto cariñoso de la chica, estaba apretando los puños dispuesta aventarse hacia ella , pero la Señora Benson la detuvo

-Sam a que le temes ... dijo Marissa

-Yo no le temo a nada... la señora Benson la voltio para que la mirase

-Quédate tranquila , mi hijo jamas se fijaría en una chica así ,ademas a Freddie le gustas tu y eso ya deberías saberlo

Sam suspiro necesitaba que alguien le dijese esas palabras

-Supongo ,Gracias

-Ademas jamas aceptaría una chica así como nuera , prefiero a una delincuente que realmente quiere a mi hijo... dijo sonriendo

Eso hizo reír a Sam

-Seria muy aburrido mi vida si no tuviera a mi suegra loca... devolviendo la sonrisa

-Freddie tengo que ir al hospital no vendré hasta mañana... dijo desde donde se encontraba con Sam... y tú trata de no matarla ... dijo ahora a Sam

-Usted también por que todos me dicen eso

La señora Benson se fue dejando a los 4 jóvenes solos

-Que hace "esa" acá? ... dirigiéndose a Sam , estando Sam ahí arruinaría los planes que tenia Sofia, hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de su presencia , Freddie iba a hablar pero Sam le gano

-A quien la llamas "esa"? ... dijo acercándose

-A ti, Fred no se supone que estarían solo los del grupo

-Yo quiero estar estar aquí por quiero estar aquí simple

-Me das risa, así solo aburrirás a Fred

-Y crees que se fijaría en una zorra como tú

-Sam!, Wendy ayúdame... dijo Freddie

-Yo ni me meto así es mas divertido ... dijo Wendy desde su sitio

-Y que si lo soy ? , siempre consigo lo que quiero , y tu sabes muy bien lo quiero ahora... dijo Sofia acercando al oído de Sam

-Yo te mato... dijo aventándose a ella pero Freddie la tomo de la cintura y cargándola la llevo a su cuarto , aun cuando ella pataleaba

-Aparte idiota , voy a matar a esa zorra... dijo Sam pero Freddie bloqueaba la puerta

-Sam te puedes calmar ... intento decir Freddie

-Como quieres que me tranquilice , si esa zorra quiere hacerlo contigo ... grito furiosa

-Y tu crees que yo quiero , pues confiar en mi , yo solo te quiero a ti entiéndelo , eso duele sabes duele y mucho... dijo abriendo la puerta pero Sam lo detuvo

-Ahora que? ... dijo algo triste y cansado por la actitud de Sam

-Yo confió en ti pero no confió en ella, espero que me entiendas

-Tranquila yo no haré nada te lo prometo

-Dame un beso... pidió Sam , Freddie solo se acerco para cerrar el momento

-Estas mejor? ...pregunto Freddie

-Si ya lo estoy , es solo que nadie toca al chico de mamá... dijo abrazándole

-Vamos quieres así se puede ir mas rápido

-Espera, pero si intenta algo no respondo ... dijo para luego salir ambos

-Por fin ya te cansaste hablar con ella... dijo Sofia , Sam solo suspiro

-Freddie ... dijo para darle un beso , algo que enfureció a Sofia

Así paso dos horas ,Sam evitando todo acercamiento que Sofia intentaba hacia Freddie ¿Como?, sencillo lo llenaba de besos y cariños , mientras que Wendy solo reía y decía "Conmigo no es"

-Bueno es es todo ... anuncio Freddie

-Al fin , yo me voy ... dijo frustrada Sofia, Freddie la acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió amablemente

-Ya era hora que se fuera... dijo Sam

-Vamos Sam , no estuvo tan mal... dijo Wendy , Sam iba responder pero en ese momento sonó la puerta

-Debe ser Sofia debió olvidarse algo... dijo Freddie dirigiéndose a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muy sonriente Sofia que busco con la mirada a Sam y cuando ambas se vieron ,

Sofia se abalanzo hacia los labios del castaño ...

**HASTA ACÁ POR EL MOMENTO ,SEGUIREMOS CON LA HISTORIA LAMENTO LA TARDANZA SOLO COMO DIJE ESTUVE OCUPADO BYE BYE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	5. Dias de Sam segunda parte

**REALMENTE LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA, SE ME HA HECHO IMPOSIBLE PODER ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO, MAS AHORA QUE ESTOY QUE ESTUDIO DOBLE TURNO Y TRABAJO EN LA NOCHE, EL TIEMPO ES LO QUE MENOS TENGO AHORA PERO BUENO, INTENTARE ACABAR LA HISTORIA AUNQUE LA SIGUIENTE PARTE NO ASEGURO QUE LA HAGA PRONTO Y SIN MAS LA CONTINUACIÓN….**

Sofía se abalanzo hacia los labios del castaño…

-Ahora si , adiós Fred... dijo dejando sin reacción alguna al dueño de casa

-Uy la que se va armar... dijo riendo Wendy

-Yo la mato ... dijo Sam corriendo en busca de la chica pero Freddie reacciono deteniéndola

-Suéltame, que me sueltes ,te dije que no podía confiar en ella y tu no hiciste nada... dijo soltándose del agarre

-Me agarro de improviso , que querías que haga?

-Que te apartaras rápido , te quedaste como idiota pero sabes que me iré con Carly ya no molestes

-Pero Sam... intento acercarse pero ella le cerro la puerta en la cara

Freddie se dirigió a su casa

-Woooo por esa cara , no salio nada bien ... dijo divertida Wendy

-Ja, no es gracioso , no se que tienes, esta feliz,luego molesta no la entiendo

-Si lo es , déjala un rato que se calme pero tendrás que hacer lo que me contaste

-Tu crees? es muy pronto creo

-Con todo lo que esta pasando , hazlo de una vez y todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

-Quieres venir hoy haremos ICarly, y lo pienso hacer hoy

-Claro quiero que ver como sale todo

Estuvieron hablando hasta que llego la hora de hacer el show ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el departamento de los Shays y como es costumbre entraron sin tocar

-Hola Spencer ,están las chias? ... dijo Freddie entrando

-Que nadie sabe tocar en esta casa? , si están arriba pero hey Sam no esta de humor solo mira lo que hizo a mi escultura... dijo el escultor señalando a unas de sus obras destruida

-Esto va ser divertido ... dijo Wendy

Ambos chicos subieron , al entrar vieron conversando a Sam y a Carly , parecía tranquila , pensó que se había calmado

-Hola ... saludaron ambos chicos, Carly saludo muy alegre a ambos

-Hola Wendy ... dijo Sam ignorando la presencia del castaño

-Vamos Sam enserio seguirás molesta

-Hey Wendy si quieres siente en el auto , no habrá problema ahí ... dijo siguiendo ignorándolo

-Carly por favor ayúdame... suplico el castaño

-Eres mi amigo, te ayudaría pero estoy con Sam ella te lo dijo llámalo instinto de mujer

El castaño suspiro derrotado

Después de algunos minutos que empezó el show , todo iba bien ,divertido , de vez en cuando Sam atacaba verbalmente a Freddie como de costumbre hasta que el productor técnico hablo ...

-Chicas 5 minutos para que acabe el show ... dijo desde la cámara

-Freddie nos falta bastante , tenias algunas cosas planeadas ... dijo la conductora

-Carly tu no le hagas caso, nosotras decidimos cuando acaba... dijo co-conductora

-Solo 5 minutos , quiero mostrar algo al final , por favor... pidió el productor

-Bueno , como escucharon nos falta poco tiempo para acabar y ver la sorpresa que nos tiene Freddie... dijo Carly dirigiéndose a la cámara

-Pero Carly , no debemos hacer caso a las personas que no cumple sus promesa... lo ultimo dijo Sam viendo molesta a Freddie

-Ya basta Sam, Freddie no tuvo toda la culpa ... sentencio Carly

-Grrrrr!... Gruño Sam

-Gracias... dijo Freddie para que las chicas continuaran con el show con el poco tiempo que les dio pero aun asi fue muy divertido

-Bueno chicos , eso es todo por hoy pero antes Freddie quiere darle una sorpresa

-Si es de Freddie no les va gustar ... dijo Sam

Freddie se acerco a la co-conductora , mientras que Carly se alejaba y Wendy tomaba la cámara** (N.A: ya saben Freddie le enseño)**

**-**La sorpresa no es para ellos es para ti ... dijo frente a ella

-No estoy de humor para tus sorpresas ... dijo desviando su mirada , él la tomo cariñosamente del rostro y lo giro para que lo mirase

-Esto es injusto por que haces esto , pero aun así sigo molesta

-Sam tu sabes que eres la única que realmente estoy enamorado , jamas me fijaría en otra y lo de hace rato entiende no fue toda mi culpa , Sam confía en mí...dijo acariciando con una mano su mejilla haciendo que se ruborizara

-Quería mostrarte cuando haya conseguido mas pero debido a muchas cosas mira ... dijo señalando a la pantalla ya estaba lista

Wendy presiono algunas teclas y en la pantalla empezaron a mostrarse imágenes, en todas ellas solo aparecían los dos muy felices, eran imágenes que nadie había visto ,a pesar de decirse que se odiaban siempre tenían hermosos momentos juntos , el pudo capturar esas imágenes y cuidarlas como reliquias eran muy importantes para él, eran pocos imágenes juntos pero significaba mucho para él, después empezaron a salir imágenes donde solo aparecía ella ,muy sonriente, feliz y hermosa , todo ese detalle termino con una ultima imagen donde aparecía él cargándola la primera foto que se tomaron juntos...

-Si chicos estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sam, me gusta como es y no cambiaría nada... dijo dirigiéndose a la cámara... Sam si se que salieron algunas cosas mal, pero creerme cuando te digo que no fue mi intención y ese beso ,si admito fui un idiota al no separarme rápido es que me agarro de improviso pero créeme cuando te digo que no supo a nada , es como si no hubiera pasado , no como los tuyos que siempre hacen que me pierda , me perdonas?... dijo tomando sus manos

-Ay Benson, una intentando estar molesta contigo , pero después vienes con todo esto , si Freddie todo esta bien ... dijo abrazándolo hecho que hizo muy feliz a Freddie

-Permiso para darle un beso ... dijo Freddie sonriente

-Nope, aun no soy tu novia ... dijo divertida Sam

-Eso sera en tu ultima sorpresa , a pero esto si te puedo dar ... dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

Sam se lo quedo mirando ,adoraba su sonrisa, jamas se olvidaría, una de las sonrisas mas sinceras y llenas de amor que le habían brindado

-Eso es todo... dijeron Carly y Wendy a la cámara

Ellos se quedaron abrazados , dos personas enamoradas que mas podían pedir solo ellos dos en su mundo

-Hey chicos ya termino el programa ... dijo Carly intentando llamarlos

-No creo que te hagan caso ,mira, hey Sam jamón gratis , Freddie tienes una beca para un campamento N.E.R.D, ves nada... dijo Wendy

-Mejor vamos a ver los comentarios fue muy lindo todo ... dijo Carly

-Vaya parece que todos los ñoños son románticos ... rio Wendy

Carly y Wendy bajaron y se dirigieron a la pc , al abrir la pagina ambas sonrieron casi todos los comentarios eran bastantes buenos "Seddie gano" "Lo sabia los que se odian se aman" "Sam y Freddie por siempre" claro también había comentarios "Aguante Creddie" "Creddie lo superara " ,todo en orden pero no esperaban ver imágenes de la velada que tuvieron , era de mas borrarlas por que seguían apareciendo , mas nerviosa se pusieran cuando los jóvenes enamorados bajaron

-Y Carly... dijo saltando y abrazando a su amiga... como van los comentarios... es de mas decir que estaba muy feliz

-Todo bien, dicen que se ven muy bien ... dijo nerviosa

-Déjame ver .. al notar el estado de su amiga

-No es necesario ... se puso en medio de ella y la pc

-Yo me voy ... dijo Wendy corriendo a la puerta

-Freddie agárrala... mando Sam

-A la orden ... dijo persiguiéndola y cargándola en un hombro , intento patalear pero imposible , al final dejo de hacerlo

-Donde la quiere... dijo divertido Freddie

-También agarra a Carly... ella intento subir por las escaleras pero Freddie la tomo de la cintura

Freddie que cargaba con tanta facilidad parecía que solo eran dos niñas

-No veo nada malo son buenos comentarios , no veo el por que estaban nerviosas...pregunto a sus amigas , Freddie las dejo con cuidado en el sofa y se acerco donde estaba Sam

-Oye Freddie por que subiste foto de nuestra cena, me hubiera gustado que no fuese tan publico ese momento

-Espera yo no subí nada,sabia que querías algo privado así que no lo hice... dijo extrañado el castaño

-Como que no, si acá hay imágenes de nuestro fans de la cena

-Pero yo no ... ambos al darse cuenta voltearon a las chicas

-Ustedes fueron ... Dijo Sam poniéndose al frente de ellas

-Ahora entiendo por que pensaban que eramos novios aunque no hemos dicho nada... dijo Freddie que llego a lado de Sam

-Ella me obligo... ambas se señalaron

-Por que lo hicieron, era algo nuestro ... dijo molesta ,Freddie la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla calmándola un poco

-Tranquila, ahora hablen chicas

-Vamos fue tan lindo que era imposible no tomar fotos... se defendió Carly

-Necesitaba hacerlo , fue tan bonito, se veían tan lindos los dos ... dijo Wendy

-Le dije a Wendy si tenia algunas fotos

-Estábamos en duda si subirla o no , pero al final lo subimos para que compartiesen su felicidad...dijo Wendy

-Estas molesta? ... pregunto Carly

-Algo, no tranquilas ... dijo Sam... solo no lo vuelvan hacer

-Si chicas , no hagan que se altere... dijo divertido Freddie... esta un poco especial... dijo riendo

-Oh oh ... dijeron al mismo tiempo Wendy y Carly

-Así que soy especial... dijo soltándose del abrazo y cruzando los brazos

-No no solo digo que estas un poco irritante... dijo intentando salir de su error

-Ah ahora soy irritante , entonces si soy irritante mejor debo irme

-Ay sabes, antes que la siga regando ... la tomo de la cintura y la beso , aun cuando estaba molesta compartido el beso

-Soy un idiota si , solo debería hablar cuando te diga lo mucho que te quiero

-Perdóname tu también , estoy un poco irritante ... admitió Sam

-Un poco?... dijo Freddie a lo cual Sam lo miro mal

-Ok me callo, te quiero Pucket

-Yo también te quiero Benson, solo no digas babosadas ... dijo abrazándolo

**Y BUENO SEGUIRÉ CON LA HISTORIA PERO COMO LES DIJE AHORA ESTOY SIN TIEMPO Y CUANDO PUEDA ARREGLAR TODO PODRE SUBIRLO MAS SEGUIDO , POR CIERTO ESTOY POR EMPEZAR OTRA HISTORIA " EXPERIMENTO PSICOLÓGICO" ESA SERA MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN ESTOY QUE LA ESCRIBIÓ DÍA A DÍA , ASI QUE BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPEREN MUY PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE BYE BYE**


	6. Lo que eres para mi

**CREO QUE FUE BASTANTE RAPIDO A COMPARACION DE LA QUINTA PARTE, BUENO BUENO BUENO ,xddd VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA , ICARLY NO ES MIO AUNQUE SERIA GENIAL NO ….**

**OFICINA DE SERVICIOS TECNICOS**

Un joven castaño, estaba arreglando algunos papeles intentando olvidar lo que le sucedía o eso al menos pretendía, en eso entro el jefe.

**-**Benson, que haces aca?

-Disculpe señor, solo termino de hacer esto y me voy…-olvidemos que dije algunos eran realmente muchos

-Te dije que no era necesario que hagas doble turno, tampoco que hagas el trabajo de otros…- intentaba hacerlo reaccionar

-Señor necesito el dinero

-Lo sé, escucha, no siempre hago esto pero he visto todo el trabajo que haces, por eso estoy haciendo una carta de recomendación a otra compañía, la paga es bastante buena y no tendrías que trabajar doble turno

-Enserio señor?, gracias muchas gracias, se lo agradezco no solo por esto si no por todo, arriesgarse por un niño es mucho, gracias…- dijo Freddie

-Benson , tu trabajo es el mejor ,más que toda la bola de inútiles que tengo…- rio con ese último comentario

-Jamas me olvidare de ustedes, he aprendido mucho

-Otra cosa Benson…- suspiro el jefe- ve con tu familia ellos te necesitan más que nunca

Freddie no dijo nada solo siguió revisando sus papeles

-Tu hijo necesita tu apoyo, es bastante duro lo sé, pero inténtalo al veces es bueno desahogarse…-dijo ya cansando de su actitud

-No necesito desahogarme, necesito trabajar, necesito demostrarle que se puede ser fuerte aun cuando te pasen las peores cosas, necesito el dinero para…- se detuvo en esa frase- por mi culpa murió…- dijo apretando algunas hojas en su mano

-Entiende Benson, las cosas pasaron hiciste todo lo que podías hacer, no es tu culpa, deja de llevarte toda la carga…-el jefe se rasco la cabeza ya desesperado- tomate esta semana libre, ya a partir de la otra semana podrás trabajar en la otra compañía, igual serás pagado así que vete…- dijo el jefe abriendo la puerta

No dijo ninguna palabra, solo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, no sabía a donde ir, bueno tenía a donde ir el problema sería enfrentar a las personas que estuvo evitando, así que se dirigió al parque más cercano para poder pensar o eso creía

-Freddie? , Que estás haciendo aquí? , pensé que trabajarías hoy…- dijo un dulce voz bastante conocida para él

-Sam, no deberías estar con Mike…- dijo desviando las preguntas

-Creo que los dos necesitamos lo mismo, respirar y pensar ¿no? , ¿Puedo sentarme?…-él le dio espacio, ninguna mencionaba palabra alguna, solo eran unos desconocidos a pesar de que era pareja, Freddie hizo el primer movimiento, estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos, Sam volteo a verlo sorprendida, él había dejado de ser esa persona cariñosa que siempre fue, sus manos se sentía cálidas, algo muy lindo para ambos.

-Extrañaba esto…- dijo finalmente Freddie mirándola y sonriéndola como antes, poco a poco los ojos de Sam se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y cuando no pudo más se aventó hacia el pecho del castaño abrazando con mucho urgencia, él compartió el abrazo con la misma ímpetu, el parecía reflexionar estaba haciendo mal las cosas, mientras que ella se desahogaba, algo que estuvo guardando por mucho tiempo, ni en su mejor amiga Carly pudo, ella solo esperaba a él.

-Sam, amor, perdóname por todo, te prometí jamás hacerte daño, te lastime aun cuando siempre estuviste a mi lado y nunca te alejaste, me soportaste aun cuando he sido la peor persona del mundo, me duele decir esto, pero mereces alguien mejor, alguien que realmente te…- fue interrumpido por Sam

-Callate idiota, no ves cuando he querido escuchar que me llames "amor" con todo el cariño que siempre me diste, sentirme protegida en tus brazos algo que estoy sintiendo ahora, no quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti , tu eres mi felicidad…- dijo Sam aun llorando

-Te amo Sam

-Yo también te amo Freddie **(N.A: no se preocupen no pasara lo mismo que en el episodio de ICarly "I love you")**

Lentamente se acercaron y se dieron un beso, un beso que significaba mucho pero lo principal amor

-Confía en mi Freddie, sabes que mi corazón está en tus manos, confíame el tuyo, yo sabré cuidarlo, si quieres llorar aquí estaré, pero dime ¿Porque? ¿Qué te ha pasado?...- todo esto lo dijo aun llorando – idiota, idiota, idiota…-dijo dándole inofensivos golpes- mira lo que ocasionas, me has vuelto muy sensible, odio ser así, todo es tu culpa

Y como si esas palabras habrían activado algo en Freddie, Sam noto el cambio, no sentía lo mismo, su Freddie se estaba llendo de nuevo, deshizo el abrazo al notar que Freddie no lo hacía, poco a poco pudo entender que le pasaba, culpa, pero ¿Porque? , era todo lo contrario, todos veían el esfuerzo que hacia Freddie, desvelos, dejar la escuela, buscar trabajo para criar a sus niños como él decía, fue muy duro para él perder a sus padres y a su niña pero nadie le echo la culpa por todo lo que pasaba , pero parece que alguien si , él.

-Tienes razón todo es mi culpa…- dijo Freddie

**N.A: la historia que cuento en el pasado Freddie tiene 18 años, lo actual tienes 19 años, así que ¿En un año tuvo dos hijos? Interesante o cómo será?**

**EN EL PASADO **

Después que ambas chicas se disculparan con la pareja seddie, Wendy se fue a su casa, esa noche Sam y Freddie se quedarían a dormir ahí.

-Bueno voy a buscar algunas sabanas para que se tapen…- dijo Carly subiendo las escaleras dejando a sus amigos solos, Freddie estaba recostado en el regazo de Sam mientras que ella jugaba con el cabello del castaño.

-Hey Sam, pienso recortarme el cabello tú crees…- decia Freddie

-Nooooo!, a mí me gusta así…-dijo enrojeciéndose

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas…- dijo Freddie estirando su brazo hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Sam, acariciándola dulcemente, haciendo que se enrojeciera aún más, involuntariamente lo empujo, tomo el primer cojín que cogió y cubrió su rostro

-Sam, que pasa princesa? …- rio un poco Freddie

-Cállate Benson…- aun con el rostro escondido, él tomo asiento a lado de ella, en ese momento ella alzo su rostro mostrando algunas lágrimas, preocupando a Freddie

-Que pasa Sam? Estas bien?...-dijo preocupado

-No, no estoy bien y es tu culpa…- le tiro el cojín que tenía – Freddie yo no soy así , yo no soy femenina , yo no me sonrojo, no me porto linda y menos lloro, me estás haciendo cambiar y no quiero, no quiero gustarte por que comporto todo una fresita…-dijo lo último aventándose al pecho del castaño – ves yo no hago esto.

Freddie empezó a reír

-No te reías idiota…- dijo dándole un inofensivo golpe

-Me rio porque todo lo que has dicho es mentira…- Sam se separo

-Mentira?... cuando he sido linda, dulce , femenina o toda una fresita? Y por Dios soy Sam Pucket , yo no lloro…- Freddie empezó a reír mas

-Vaya eres impresionante, has memoria, por dónde empezar, cuando salías con ese idiota de Jouna…- hablo con molestia, Sam lo noto y sonrio – todo el tiempo fuiste dulce, corazoncito por acá corazoncito por allá, los mensajitos en todo el día y por Dios hasta cambiaste tu timbre…- hablo aun con más molestia, suspiro- si eso no es ser dulce no sé qué es.

-Femenina, te acuerdas cuando saliste con el tarado de Pete…- Sam rio, Freddie era bastante celoso- todo una flor primaveral como decías y si lo dices por como vestías, todo tu ropa en ti te queda perfecto no necesitabas usar ropa extravagante para verte hermosa.

-Linda, siempre has sido linda, siempre me has ayudado, me dabas consejos , me apoyabas, siempre has estado para mí y no solo conmigo , esta Carly, Spencer , Gibby, además alguien que no se comporte linda, soportaría aun tonto acosador que le llego a hostigar , si hablo de ese tonto de Ruben, como te libraste de él con palabras, eso fue lindo

-Y Sam siempre has expresado cómo te sientes, también lo has hecho llorando, cuando Carly y tú se pelearon lloraste, cuando trabajaste para pagarnos, si, te vi y cuando me botaste quise entrar pero temí que me rompieras algo y lo último cuando casi se caen del andamio.

-Sam sé que también has llorado en otras oportunidades, solo lo sé, sé que tu vida no es fácil y a veces lo tomaste las cosas solas.

-Así que no digas que no eres linda, dulce, femenina o que no te gusta llorar por que no es verdad, claro también eres todo lo contrario, pero sabes algo eso es lo que te vuelve perfecta… dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Todo este tiempo a mi lado, todo este tiempo teniendo a la persona más maravillosa a mi lado, a la persona que me quiere aun cuando siempre le he tratado mal, eres un idiota pudimos haber empezado hace mucho tiempo…- se avienta hacia Freddie haciendo caer con Sam encima obvio en el mueble- pero eres mi idiota…- Freddie la abrazo y así se quedaron

-No crees que Carly está que se tarda con las sabanas…- dijo Freddie

-En serio Freddie? , crees que Carly se demoraría tanto, ven aquí Carly…- grito Sam

Carly apareció cabizbaja como una niña esperando su regaño

-Que te he dicho de espiarnos?... – regaño Sam aun recostada en Freddie

- Que está mal, que si no fueras mi amiga, estuviera en el hospital…-dijo poniendo carita de cachorro- me perdonas?

-Ya que, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, son momentos que quiero compartirlo solo con Freddie…- dijo acariciando la mano del susodicho

-Awwwww! Es que son tan lindos los dos y tu señor celoso, así que Sam solo salió con tontos, idiotas y tarados, ay Freddie porque te lo guardaste tanto tiempo ,ustedes hacen una linda pareja, seddie…-grito lo último y brincando de la emoción, sus amigos solo sonrienron

-Bueno chicos me voy a dormir, aun quieren sus sabanas?...-pregunto Carly

-No es necesario encontré algo mejor…- dijo Sam acomodándose en el pecho de Freddie

-Awwwww!, que ternuritas , son tan lindos, duerman bien chicos

Ambos se despidieron de su amiga y se dispusieron a dormir, después de todo fue un día para la pareja seddie , cada día que pasa se expresan y se abren más al otro .

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

La dueña de casa bajaba para despertar a sus amigos, lo que encontró fue otra imagen para su álbum no lo dudo y les tomo una foto.

-Hey chicos…-los movió un poco- vamos levántense que llegaremos tarde

-Carly 5 minutitos más… dijo Sam aun con los ojos cerrados

-Nada que 5 minutos más y Freddie ve a cambiarte tenemos que ir a la escuela

-Ok, ok está bien, Sam princesa levántate…-dijo dulcemente Freddie

-Grrrrr!, hay Carly la friegas, estaba muy cómoda…- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Nos vemos al rato chicas, desayunare en mi casa…- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Espera…- Sam corrió hacia él y le dio un corto beso- ahora si vete…- Freddie salió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sam volteo con las misma sonrisa

-Awwwwww! Sam, eres un ternurita…- dijo Carly-y pensar que todo es por tu tecniñoño como llamabas a Freddie…- con esas palabras Sam se enrojeció lo cual Carly se diocuenta y un saltito de la emoción – awww! Te sonrojaste

-Carly ya basta…- dijo corriendo hacías las escaleras

-No te escaparas de esta, al fin tengo con que molestarte

Después de rato el trio ICarly se dirigía a Risgwell, en el medio del camino sonó el celular

-Alo?.. hey que tal?.. Si, si ira… no, yo prefiero quedarme, pero te prometo que a la otra voy .. ok entendido, chao cuídate también….-colgó Freddie

-Quien era?... – preguntaron las chicas

-No es importante, hey apresurémonos que llegaremos tarde…- desviando el tema

Aunque las chicas no aceptaron la respuesta solo lo siguieron, sin saber que la otra persona seria una de las personas que más influirá en la vida de Freddie más adelante, aquella persona empezaría con lo que se convertiría Freddie, un hombre que simplemente se describiría como FRIO

**Y HASTA ACA EL EPISODIO POR HOY CREO QUE ESTUVO BASTANTE BUENO , SE LES AGRADEZCE LOS REVIW BYE BYE BYE**


	7. Doble llegada

**SIGAMOS, COSAS INTERESANTE PASARAN A PARTIR DE ACA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ME ESTA SIENDO MUY DIFICIL CONTINUAR LA OTRA HISTORIA PERO IGUAL LA SUBIRE PRONTO, COMO SIEMPRE ICARLY NO ES MIO Y SIN MAS GOOO!**

**EN RIDGEWAY**

En el primer cambio de hora, ambas chicas fueron a buscar a su amigo, bueno solo de una

-Nerdo…- dijo muy sonriente Sam

-Que hay Freddie? …- dijo muy amable Carly

-Jajaja, no dejaras de molestarme verdad? , hola Carly…- hablo Freddie

-Nope…- dijo muy sonriente – labios por favor…- dijo Sam acercándose a Freddie pero este se alejo

-No, aun no eres mí enamorada…- rio Freddie

-Touche …- dijo Sam al recordar lo que paso a la entrada solo que a revés

-Que haces Freddie? …- pregunto Carly

-Estoy sacando algunas cosas para…- no termino de hablar porque una hermosa ojiverde salto por detrás de él y empezó a llenarlo de besos.

-Freddieeeeeeeeeee! …- grito la ojivede muy emocionada, sin parar de darle besos

-Oh oh…- dijo Carly al ver a su amiga echando humo, por todas las cosas que ya habían pasado Sam por su parte se decía a sí misma "Tranquila Sam, él sabrá cómo explicarlo, tranquila"

-Emely, que haces acá? …- dijo muy nervioso Freddie y apartándose un poco

-Qué hago?, estaba viendo el último show que haces y vi algo asombroso, hasta que al fin…- dijo dando un saltito, estaba realmente emocionada – donde esta?, dime quiero conocerla…- dijo mirando a todos lados, Freddie solo volteo a ver a Sam ya más calmada, cuando Emely la diviso dio un grito de la emoción, corrió hacia ella para llenarla de besos

-Te lo agradezco, al fin ese tonto se decidió a decírtelo, ya me cansaba de verlo con tantas chicas…- dijo Emely

" ok, entiendo Freddie no tiene nada que ver con esta chica, está loca, espera dijo tantas chicas?" pensó Sam

-A guarda, como que tantas chicas? …- Sam separándose para mirarla

-Emely te vas…- dijo Freddie que se mantenía muy nervioso

-Ups sí, no te enojes con él, fue como hace tres años o un poco más, después se estuvo calmando poco a poco, hasta ahora

Sam se acercó lentamente al castaño, dando pasos largos y andaba muy sonriente, algo andaba mal

-Es mejor que corras y no nos veamos hasta llegar a la casa de Carly…- le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, algo que asusto mucho al castaño, que dicho y hecho fugo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, Carly se acercó a ella

-Estás molesta?…- pregunto algo preocupada

-Naaaa, solo quiero asustarlo, pero hay ese tonto tiene tantas cosas que no nos ha dicho…-dijo suspirando pero luego volvió a sonreír – pero ahora es mi tonto…- volteo para ver a Emily- y tú quién eres?

-Bueno como dijo Freddie, soy Emely

-Mucho gusto, ella es Carly y yo Sam, como conoces a Freddie?

-Bueno soy de los Ángeles y como sabrán el padre de Freddie vive ahí, Freddie va visitarlo todos los veranos, me fui haciendo muy amiga de Freddie, lo considero como mi hermano, a veces me regaña…- dijo quejándose, ambas chicas sonrieron, porque él era así

-Espera, dijiste que sabes de lo nuestro por ICarly, acaso nunca me menciono…- dijo Sam un poco molesta

-Es por eso que quiero matarlo, se tardó 6 años para decírtelo, siempre hablaba de sus amigas, pero en especial de ti, no sabes cuánto habla ti, podría sacar un libro de tu vida…- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Sam – por ejemplo cuando te conoció, llego una vez muy feliz, el solo me dijo "He conocido a la niña más bonito del mundo, aunque es un poco agresiva"…- ambas chicas soltaron un risita

-Un verano llego más tonto de lo usual…- dijo Emely continuando

-Se puede…- rio Sam

-Claro que se puede, cuatro letras B-E-S-O…- dijo Emely

-Espera, espera te lo dijo? …- dijo Carly – ok oficialmente me siento ofendida

-Ay ya no empieces Carly, eso paso hace mucho tiempo ya supéralo…- dijo Sam, Carly solo cruzo su brazos- continua

-Quiero serte muy sincera, no me agradaste al principio, ya sabes por todo lo que le hacías aparte de lo que sucedió en ese show, enserio heriste a Freddie, ese día hable con él por Wedcam, se le veía bastante mal no porque habías dicho eso, sino porque fuiste tú quien lo hizo, él pensaba que nunca le darías una oportunidad, yo le decía que ya te dejara pero él siempre te defendía, después no pude hablar con él hasta que fue a visitarme y me lo contó, yo estaba como "Ay qué lindo, ya son novios?" le pregunte emocionada pero él no dijo nada entonces supe que algo andaba mal, " Espera al menos le dijiste algo lindo, expresando lo que sientes verdad" guardo silencio algunos segundo y me lo dijo, En qué mundo le dices a la chicas que la amas que la odias? …- Grito Emely, haciendo que Sam se sonrojara un poco más y Carly se ría

-Bienvenida a mí mundo? …- dijo Carly dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda

-Después vino todos los años, yo siempre estaba "Ya le dijiste, ya le dijiste, ay dime que ya son novios" , el siempre desviaba la pregunta, hasta que en las últimas vacaciones le dije " Ella se cansara de ti, a ninguna mujer le gusta esperar tanto" antes que Emely pueda continuar…..

-Yo jamás me cansare de él, lo quiero mucho…- se le escapó a Sam, que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo todo su rostro se tiño de rojo, intento ocultar su rostro con las manos

-Awwww!…- dijeron ambas chicas

-Siempre es así de linda…- dijo Emely

-Ya dejen de mirarme…- dijo Sam aun ocultada por sus manos, en ese momento sonó la campana que renovaba las clases

-Lo siento Emely, tenemos que ir, espero verte otra vez…- dijo Carly muy amablemente

-Claro que nos veremos, me transferí por este semestre

-Genial, así sabré más de él, Carly saltémonos esta clase, siiiiiiiiiii…- dijo poniendo carita de cachorro

-Qué?, no después hablaremos con ella…- dijo Carly

-Por fisss

-Ay ya que, estás de acuerdo Emily? …- le pregunto Carly

-Por mi normal así podre conocer las amigas de Freddie

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta llegar a los licuados locos y empezaron hablar algunas cosas del castaño y claro cosas entre en ellas

… aguarda, ahora que recuerdo hace rato dijistes "ya me cansaba de verlo con tantas chicas" a que te refieres con eso…- pregunto Sam

-Jejeje, estas celosa? …- rio Carly

-Yo? Jamas, solo ya sabes, él… dijo que… estaba enamorado de mí… desde que me conoció…- dijo un poco sonrojada Sam- pero ese no es el punto, así que?

-Bueno no todo es su culpa, sino de las chicas de haya, ustedes bien saben cómo cambio Freddie en estos tres últimos años…- dijo Emely

-Uy si, ahora tiene un cuerpazo…- dijo Carly mirando de reojo a su amiga, buscando reacción en ella, funciono ya que Sam la fulmino con la mirada

-Ja!, lo sabía, como cuidas lo que es tuyo, que celosita Sammy…- dijo Carly estirándose para abrazar a su amiga

-Sigues por favor…- dijo roja Sam

-Bueno fue hace tres años, no te niego que me gusto su cambio, no soy ciega tampoco, pero a Freddie lo quiero como amigo, además él está muy enamorado de una rubia, jejeje, no solo fui yo quien notó su cambio, sino un grupito de ahí que siempre lo ignoraba, él tampoco ayudaba mucho, el otro año vino más alto y con más músculos, como moscas a la miel empezaron a venir.

-Que, acaso él no hacía nada? …- se estaba empezando a molestar Sam

-Creo que por el último show que vi paso algo parecido por acá ¿no?

-Grrr, ese tonto acaso siempre tiene la misma excusa…- dijo ya molesta Sam

-No, no no no, allá fue distinto, si él dice que fue un accidente acá es cierto pero allá uff

-Que hizo alla?...- dijo bastante molesta

-Te dije que no te molestaras…- suspiro Emely- es un tonto, pero también es mi culpa, varias chicas lo han besado a la fuerza, pero como él es mmm… no sé cómo decirlo, tonto o muy respetuoso jamás la mando a volar

-Grrrrr, ese idiota después de 3 años no cambia…- dijo Sam

-Por qué dices que es tu culpa?…- pregunto Carly

-Hubo una fiesta, hace dos años, yo lo lleve para que pueda socializarse más, grave error, lo conocen ya saben por Icarly…- suspiro Emely…- fue cuando salí, por un momento con un chico que realmente me gustaba, como una hora después me acorde que había dejado a Freddie, así que regrese lo más rápido que pude pero para mi sorpresa estaba totalmente ebrio y con varias chicas sobre él, unos de los presente anuncio "saluden al rey Fred"

-"Rey Fred"…- preguntaron ambas chicas confundidas

-A si se le dices, a los chicos que han besado a todas las chicas de ahí

-Ahhhh…-ambas chicas se miraron - espera que? …- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Fue cuando entre y lo saque a rastras de ahí, lo lleve a su casa, su papá lejos de molestarse se rio, creo que era la primer vez que Freddie llegaba así

-Espera, dijisteis todas…- Sam se acercó peligrosamente a Emely, aun cuando estaba sentada…- tú también lo besaste?

-Carlyy…- retrocedió un poco Emely, se encontraba asustada

-Hey Sam, relájate déjala que te explique y luego la matas…- rio Carly asustando más a Emely – además si es así yo también lo bese…- a Sam no le gusto la bromita por que la miro mal

-Espera, espera te beso?, Pero cómo? …- pregunto confundida Emely

-Fue cuando salí con él por dos días creo…- dijo con tanta tranquila Carly

-Salió contigo? , grrr ese tonto, le dije que no funcionaria, estas bien con eso?

-Si lo dices por lo que me uso, no te preocupes yo estaba confundida, además si fuera él intentaría de todo…- dijo Carly

-Sí, si como sea…- Sam miro a Emely – tú no te libras, lo besasteis?

-Sí, disculpa fue cuando lo lleve a su casa y lo deje en el sillón, el dormía y yo estaba como "Bueno no, que sea un rey completo" me acerque a él y le dio un pico, no me mates…- dijo rápidamente lo ultimo

-Ay ya que, ese idiota, pero acaso no le dijiste nada…- dijo volviendo a su sitio

-Decirle?, le grite su vida fue algo…

_Flash back de Emely_

_El joven castaño, amaneció un dolor terrible en la cabeza, miro a todos lados buscando explicación_

_-Ahhh, que paso anoche? …- se preguntó tomando asiento y llevando una mano a su cabeza, la alzo un poco viendo a alguien parado delante de él, con las manos en la cintura_

_-Que hay Emely? …- pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada_

_-Que hay? Que hay?, eres un completo imbécil…- grito furiosa la ojiverde_

_-Auuu! No grites por favor me duele la cabeza…- la ojiverde sonrió maliciosamente, corrió a encender la tv subiendo todo el volumen_

_-AHHH!, para por favor…- se quejó el castaño, ella siguió corriendo hacías las cortinas, abriéndolas para mostrar uno de los días más soleado en los Ángeles_

_-Ok, ok entiendo soy un completo imbécil, pero para por favor…- lentamente la ojiverde detuvo todo poniéndose delante de él_

_-Tú crees que Sam va a querer salir con alguien conocido como REY FRED por aca…- dijo molesta_

_-Ay no, no me digas…-no término de hablar- si idiota besasteis a todas las de ahí_

_-No recuerdo nada, solo sé que me invitaron algo y luego estoy acá_

_-Me decepcionas, pensé que estarás bien solo te deje solo por un momento_

_-Lo sé soy un idiota, pero hey aún no salgo con Sam…- rio un poco, la ojiverde se puso roja de cólera y encendió otra vez la tv pero esta vez agrego la radio a todo volumen_

_-Ok, ok entiendo para…- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus oídos_

_-Tú crees que alguna chica quera tener algo serio con alguien conocido por besar a la mitad de las chicas de los Ángeles, además esas chicas ahora piensa que te puede besar cuando quieran, dime eso está bien?_

_Así estuvieron ambos chiscos hablando por horas, claro que la ojiverde lo regañaba mientras que el castaño solo se disculpaba_

_Fin Flashback de Emely_

-Después de eso Freddie ya se alejaba de ellas y las rechazabas hasta en las últimas vacaciones que no hubo muchos problemas, casi nada pero ahora como ya son novios, es algo obvio que ya no lo va hacer y las rechazara por completo **(N.A: cualquiera que haya visto el show, pensaba que ya era novios oficialmente, es obvio ¿no?)**

**-**Ese tonto pero que bueno ya se pudo arreglar, me va escuchar…- dijo poniéndose de pie – Carly podemos ir a tu casa?

-Ok, quiero saber que pasa, vienes Emely…- pregunto Carly

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que vamos…- dijo también poniéndose de pie

Las tres chicas tomaron rumbo a la casa de los Shays, el castaño se estaba tardando mucho

-No crees que se está tardando mucho…- pregunto Carly desde la cocina junto a Emely

-Él vendrá por su seguridad vendrá…- dijo muy segura Sam desde el sillón

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a un castaño bastante asustado

-Uy esto se pondrá bueno…- dijeron ambas chicas, Freddie paso lentamente

-Siéntate…- dijo Sam muy sonriente, mucho para el gusto del castaño, Freddie obedeció al mandato de su rubia y como niño esperando regaño bajo su cabeza, Sam que se había parado se puso delante de él

-Entonces Freddie, no tienes nada que decirme…- dijo sonriente Sam

-Que te quiero con todo mi corazón, eres la mujer más maravillosa en todo el mundo y jamás lastimarías a tu novio…- dijo Freddie mostrando una leve sonrisa

-Naaaa, error…- se le borro la sonrisa- corre…- dijo mientras tomaba un cojín

-Qué?...- dijo confundido

-Que corras idiota…-dijo, a lo cual el castaño entendió perfectamente y empezó a correr por toda la sala

-Eres un idiota, como es eso del "REY FRED" ah? …- grito furiosa Sam

-Emely se lo dijisteis? …- pregunto Freddie sin detenerse

-Ups sí, creo que tenía que saberlo…- dijo desde la cocina

-Vamos Sam ya lo alcanzas…- grito Carly

-Carly cállate no le hagas porra…- dijo Freddie mientras salía de la casa de los Shays

-No huiras Freddie…- dijo Sam saliendo también

-Hey vamos, quiero ver que sigue…- dijo Carly jalando a Emely

-Jejeje, siempre son así de lindos

-Hacen la mejor pareja no…- dijo Carly

Ambas chicas salieron rápidamente lo que no esperaban ver era que la pareja besándose, Freddie la tenía alzada contra la pared a Sam, las manos de Freddie estaban en el muslo de Sam mientras que los brazos de ellas lo tenían abrazado atrayéndole, era un beso bastante salvaje, agresivo, intenso, solo separaron por falta de aire.

-Wooo!, que fue eso Freddie? …- dijo Sam aun con la respiración agitada, sus labios aún permanecían cerca

-Para que sepas que a la única que quiero besar ahora eres tu…- dijo en la misma forma que Sam, pero no la detuvo para que la volviera a besar

-Coof, coof…- tosieron ambas chicas para despertar a los jóvenes enamorados, Carly estaba totalmente roja, había visto besar a Sam y a Freddie, pero siempre eran picos o besos lentos, jamás de esa manera, por su lado Emely desviaba su mirada

Freddie bajo con cuidado a Sam, separándose un poco, estaban muy avergonzados, fue Carly que rompió el silencio bastante incomodo

-Hey chicos volvamos a casa…- dijo Carly

-A si.. si si…- respondieron

-A no espera…- dijo Freddie tomando el brazo de Sam- quiero que acompañes a un lado

-Uy, que no te basto con lo que vimos hace un momento, la quieres continuar…- rio Emely

-Emely ve con Carly de una vez…- dijo rojo Freddie

-Freddie Sam, en mi casa solo quiero picos o besos lindos, no lo que acabamos de ver…- rio también Carly

-Carly! …- gritaron ambos totalmente rojos

-OK, ok nos vamos, no se coman mucho…- dijo Emely llevando a Carly

-Qué vergüenza…- dijo Sam abrazando a Freddie

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dijo compartiendo el abrazo

-Entonces Freddie a dónde quieres ir?…- dijo separándose un poco para verlo

-A un lugar especial para los dos…- dijo Freddie sonriéndole, Sam entendió perfectamente

-Ay pero no quiero caminar, cárgame…- dijo como niña

-Hey pero está cerca

-Porfissss…- dijo haciendo ojitos

-Sube…- dijo Freddie dando media vuelta, de un salto Sam subio

-Wo, baja no puedo caminar…- bromeo Freddie dando pasos lentos, Sam no lo tomo muy bien

-Me estás diciendo gorda? …-grito furiosa clavando sus uñas y moviéndose para bajar

-Jajajaja, es una broma amor, si estuvieras gorda pudiera hacer esto…- dijo corriendo por el pasillo

-Te salvas de esta, ahora arre, arre…-Freddie corrió por la ocurrencia de Sam

**N.A: la salida de emergencia se podía entra por la casa de Freddie pero no era el único lugar por la cual se puede llegar ellos tomaron el camino más largo**

**EN LA SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA**

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con velas perfectamente combinadas, todo era bastante sencillo pero muy hermoso y junto a la canción de fondo que ambos la sabían perfectamente, todo era perfecto

-Llegamos…- dijo Freddie bajando a Sam

-Wo Freddie todo este es muy lindo…- dijo Sam viendo el lugar y caminando hasta el medio

-Recuerdas esto…- dijo subiendo el volumen de la canción y acercándose a ella

-Cómo olvidarlo fue la primera vez que te bese…- dijo Sam tomando su mano

-Sí, fue la primera vez que te bese…- dijo acariciando con una mano su mejilla

-Y a qué se debe todo esto? …- dijo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos

-Estuve pensando, y porque no pedirte que seas mi novia en un lugar especial para los dos, Sam no sabes cuánto te quiero, he buscado mil lugares y formas pero al final elegí este lugar así que Sam, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Freddie te equivocas en algo, yo sé cuánto me quieres y te agradezco, yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón, contigo sé que puedo hacer yo y nunca me juzgaras, estás dispuesto a salir con una Pucket?

-Solo que tú quieras salir con un Benson

-Tengo que?, escuche que son ñoños…- bromeo Sam

-Sam!

-Claro que si…- dijo acercándose y cerrar el beso con un tierno beso

-Entonces ya somos seddie…- dijo al separarse Freddie

-Sí y me gusta ser uno de ellos…-dijo Sam abrazando a Freddie

-Entonces vamos a decirle a las chicas…- dijo Freddie

-De nuevo Freddie, cuando aprenderás, salgan de una vez…- dijo un poco molesta

Tanto Carly y Emely salieron cabizbajas sabiendo el regaño que se venía, aunque esta última estaba un poco confundida

-Cuantas veces te he dicho Carly y tu Emely, Grrr, solo porque eres amiga de Freddie, no les hare nada…- ambas chicas fueron abrazarla, Emely se soltó para ir a Freddie

-Al fin Freddie, te tardaste mucho, aunque pensé que ya lo eran desde el show, ya que…- dijo saltando hacia Freddie, a Sam no le caso mucha gracias que este tan pegada

-Disculpa, me presta a mi enamorada…- recalco esa última palabra

-Ay Sam no seas tan celosa, ven tú también…- dijo estirándose hasta alcanzarla y atraerla, luego ella se salió para dejarlo a ellos dos solos

-Bueno ahora Carly y yo nos iremos, les prometes que no espiaremos esta vez…- dijo jalando a Carly

-Que loca es tu amiga

-Lo sé pero la quiero bastante es mi primer amiga que tuve

-Lo sé amor pero no deja de ser loca igual…- rio Sam

Ahí se quedaron los dos a disfrutar el resto de la noche, pasándola bien solo ellos dos que más podía pedir si ya lo tenían todo solo tenían que mirar a su costado

**UN MES DESPUES**

Una bella rubia caminaba por las calles de Seattle bastante feliz observando la pulsera que le había regalado un día antes su enamorado, decidió pasar por una heladería pero se detuvo al ver a un niño llorando

-Que pasa pequeño? …- pregunto la rubia

-No encuentro a mi hermana ni a mi padre…- dijo llorando

-Tranquilo te ayudare, como se llaman?

-Mi hermana se llama Jodi **(N.A: será o no será) **es dos años mayor que yo y mi papá se llama Sebastian

-Vaya que bonitos nombres, ven vamos a buscarlos…- le extendió su mano al niño

-Gracias señora…- aquella rubia solo rio, había algo en ese niño que le hacía recordar a alguien especial para ella

-Se detuvieron algunos metros después, ya que la rubia pudo divisar a lejos a un hombre, que se notaba desesperado con una niña en brazos

-Mike, Mike…- gritaba aquel hombre, la rubia sonrió ya que el niño no se había percatado

-Entonces quieres jugar algo por mientras…- dijo la rubia, el niño solo asintió

-Que tal adivinanzas, yo empiezo, a ver tienes 4 años…- dedujo por la apariencia del pequeño

-Siii…- dijo sonriente el niño

-Que más, mmm… ya sé, tu hermana es rubia y tú te llamas Mike…- dijo haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera

-Wo como lo hizo…- dijo sin salir de su asombro

-Mira ahí está tu papá…- dijo señalando al señor castaño, el niño giro su rostro y al comprobar que era su papá sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a correr hacia aquel hombre

-PAPÁ!...- grito muy feliz el niño, aquel hombre giro a verlo, dejo con cuidado a su niña y corrió a alcanzarlo

-Mike…- dijo abrazándolo y llenándole de besos- no me vuelvas hacer esto

Después el hombre se acercó a la joven rubia luego que su niño le contase como le encontró

-Gracias, muchas gracias, no sabría cómo pagarle…- dijo aquel hombre a la rubia

-Solo tenga cuidado…- dijo mirándolo había algo en ese hombre que le hacía tan familiar

-Vamos niños…- dijo dando media vuelta, la pequeña se quedó por un momento

-Señora, me llamo Jodi, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito

-Jejej, apenas tengo 18 años, me llamo Sam, cuidado muy bien de tu hermano…- dijo y la niña corrió hasta alcanzar su padre y tomarle de la mano

-Que locura, se parecen mucho a Freddie, pero no puede ser…- se dijo a si misma Sam, algo en ella le decía que no sería la última vez que viera a ese par, algo le decía que llegarían hacer muy importantes para ella, solo era una corazonada

**ALGUIEN VA ENTENDIENDO LA HISTORIA Xddd TA BONITO NO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , REVIEW PARA PODER SEGUIR TRABAJANDO AUN ASI SEGUIRE SUBIENDO HASTA TERMINARLA GRACIAS REALMENTE BYE BYE**


End file.
